


Of treasures lost...

by Circe80



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe80/pseuds/Circe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sad short story inspired by beautiful comic book by Irma 'Aimo' Ahmed</p>
<p>http://aimostudio.com/comics/web/thorin/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of treasures lost...

**Author's Note:**

> A sad short story inspired by beautiful comic book by Irma 'Aimo' Ahmed
> 
> http://aimostudio.com/comics/web/thorin/

I woke up, lying, with your arms wrapped around me and my head on your chest. The smell of copper, tobacco, sweat and sweet love making scent filled the room. I went through your chest hair with my fingers and planted a few butterfly kisses on it. Gods, I love you. But I know I'm not worthy of you. I'm just a Human Commoner. Lost a while ago... found my way to City of Dale... and here I am now – a servant girl in your family's castle.

I sighed and got up. I got dressed. You pulled my hand.

"It's barely even sunrise. Stay awhile," you whisper, with a sweet husky deep sleepy voice.

I smiled. "Baknd ghelekh, Uzbud." You pull me to you for another kiss. "Tonight, my prince. I'll be by your side again."

You smile and whisper, "Menu zirup men," caress my face and let me go.

Before I leave the room, I turn around to see your beautiful, kind face one more time."Men lananubukhs menu," I say smiling.

* * *

The morning was different from all the other mornings. Everyone was in such a hurry. There was something strange in the air. Maybe we were all bit jumpy, expecting a visit of the Elven King Thranduil, I don't know.

Suddenly... a roaring sound. The sky turns black; fire and stone dust everywhere. "DRAGON!" some people scream. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

I try to help a few elderly servants that are next to me, but huge wave of rocks and fire hit us. I hear him crying out my name. The pain... I can't breathe.

I'm sorry, my love.

I start sobbing.

I remember... selling flowers on Dale square. A young prince passing by; he sees me... approaches towards me. I bow and he lifts my chin.

He says he's never seen fairer, greener eyes than mine and smiles; asks for my name and where I'm from. I tell him everything... a human... an orphan... no kin whatsoever. He orders his servant to take me with them and find a place for me in Erebor.

From that night you loved me... from that night I had a reason to live. I'm sorry if I failed you. I'm sorry for not letting you know that I'm carrying another life inside me... I wanted to tell you that this very night.

But, we had no chance anyway. A Dwarven Prince... and a Human Commoner...

I cough... I feel the tears running down my face. The pain starts to fade. I can't hear anything anymore. I close my eyes. The darkness overtakes me. I feel peace.

Goodbye, my love.

* * *

 

Huge thanks to my Beta- Graymalkyn  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul language:
> 
> Baknd ghelekh, Uzbud- Good morning, my Lord;
> 
> Menu zirup men- You complete me;
> 
> Men lananubukhs menu- I love you


End file.
